


Breakfast

by aventurine_geode



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventurine_geode/pseuds/aventurine_geode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calista and Johnny share coffee in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virtueofvice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtueofvice/gifts).



> STP: THE DANGEROUS CRAZE SWEEPING THE SOUTHWEST STATES  
>  HAVE RETRO GIRL'S INDISCRETIONS STARTED A DEADLY NEW TREND?  
>    
> 
> 
> Friends of the CHICAGO STAR recount seeing famed Power RETRO GIRL teleporting outside local freak-friendly nightclub BERLIN. Retro Girl, often seen in the company of controversial figure JOHNNY ROYALLE...

Royalle rattled the newspaper irritably like a dungeoner rattling a cage full of bones. He blasphemed well below his breath, roughly seizing the mug full of deep, dark coffee that rested on the sunlight-dappled breakfast table before him. Taking a deep swig, he brandished the paper at Calista. 

"This is fucking nonsense." 

He caught her with her fingers in her mouth, a childish habit that she had yet to break. Glancing up from the comics section to turn sauceresque blue eyes upon him, she sheepishly stopped bitting her nails, curled them into her fist and hid her hand guiltily beneath the table. 

"Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." 

Johnny sighed, the faintest of smiles touching but one corner of his lips. "Never mind," she replied, giving his head a little shake as he returned to his coffee. 


End file.
